About existing glass tube heater on the market, no matter what diameter of the glass tube it is, the flame all burns vertically with a same ornamental effect, as a result the flame does not make a full use of the combustion space in the internal of the glass tube. The flame as a whole is vertically upward and does not contact with the glass tube directly.
Under such circumstances, because the diameter of the flame only occupies part of the diameter of the glass tube, the flame is unable to hit the inner wall of the glass tube directly. As a result, the inner wall of the glass tube cannot be heated adequately, and the glass tube is unable to dissipate heat well, which fails to achieve the purpose of heating. Furthermore, the shape of the flame of the heater is dull and rigid.
Existing solutions such as patent App. No. 201410377119.0 and patent App. No. 201420433026.0 relate to a semicircle shaped glass tube and a supporter. The solution may make a rotation effect theoretically. However, semicircle shaped glass tube has a high breakage ratio during manufacturing process, which is against mass production and production packaging. Furthermore, the design of the supporter will leave some holes and crevices, the flame will go out of the glass tube through the crevices during rotation. This brings potential safety hazard. The solution is also inconvenient for assembling.